I knew I loved you all along
by angelic-amber-2008
Summary: Jude chose Jamie, but then he cheated on her.Now Tommy has come to the rescue, in more ways than one.


I wake up from last night the smell of your skin on me.

I look over and smile at your sleeping body.

_To think he's mine now...all mine...and I almost passed it up._

I rose from the bed trying my best to be as quiet as I could be as I slipped my panties and your long sleeved shirt on and headed for the studio.

I sat down in the small studio and sat down at the piano.

"Inspiration at it's best..."

_No doubt I'll be called a whore for what I did_

_but the truth is I'd rather be a whore in his house_

_than a lady anywhere else._

_Truth is I never loved him_

_I was just afraid to fall_

_truth is now I have it all._

_Truth is I love you._

My mind races to the last few weeks the ups and the downs.

First I choose Jamie because he's the safe choice.

Then I wind up miserable because Jamie found Blu.

Funny I forced myself to love him and then he's the one that hurt me.

_When you found me last night_

_I was just a heap on the floor_

Tommy walked in on one of my meltdowns

First thing he asked what did I do?

For once it wasn't him..

_you led me to your bed_

_once broken now I'm mended_

_truth is I never loved him_

_truth is I always loved you_

"Tommy...Please just hold me...just take me home...please..."

I said through sobs as makeup ran down my face, the mask breaking, cracking.

He raced to his apartment not saying a word one hand on the wheel one hand on my back.

_you made the pain go away_

_as we melted into one_

_all the worlds a stage_

_set up for this silent night_

We reached the apartment and he picked me up bridal style and sat me on his bed.

He rummaged through his drawers.

"If you're going to stay here tonight you'll need to get changed here's a shirt of mine...and Here's my boxers and a safety pin.."

He handed me an oversize shirt and pants.

"Thanks..." I whispered softly in his ear.

"So...I'll just go and be back in a few minutes..."

I was starting to feel bold and I was heartbroken.

"No...you uh...you don't have to leave just turn around I guess..."

He was taken aback by my change in attitude but he turned himself around as I unbuttoned myself.

"So...Jude...why were you crying?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness.

"Jamie...he cheated on me with that girl with the blue hair..."

A sound of disgusts escaped his lips.

"Any man that would cheat on you Jude...is...well they're a complete idiot..."

I tried to stop myself from crying again.

"Jude...I...I know that you chose him over me...but I just want you to know... there's...no hard feelings and uh...yeah..."

I had had enough I was tired of denying my heart what I wanted.

I pressed my naked body agains tthe back of his.

The leather jacket feeling cool from being out in the cold earlier.

I heard him shiver, goal.

"You do seem to have hard feelings..."

I grabbed his pants and heard a moan.

"Jude...you're upset I understand but..."

I forced him to turn around.

"Tommy...I want you...I love you..."

"Are...you sure?"

He struggled to control himself my body pressed close against his.

"Yes..."

I pushed his jacket off and started to unbutton his shirt, why always the buttons...

I reached for his pants but he smacked my hands away.

"Girl...isn't this your first...I mean..."

I nodded. Yeah that's why I wanted him so bad, DUH!

"So you need to be pleasured first..."

He pushed me against the bed gently.

"Just relax and enjoy girl..."

I smiled as he worked his body up to mine placing a firery kiss on my lips.

I thrust my hips against his, my center was on fire after just a few touches.

He broke away from me. "Testy are we...remember good things come to those who wait..."

He slowly kissed down my body starting at my shoulder then my upper chest.

He bit down on both of my nipples as I screamed in ecstacy.

"More...mm.."

He licked his way down my breasts and dipped into my belly button making me giggle.

"I love your laugh you're so beautiful..."

I blushed as I stroked the back of his head looking into his eyes.

"I love you too mr.Handsome man..."

He smiled at me again oh I could die.

"Tell me this isn't a dream...that I won't wake up alone again..."

"Tommy you'll never be alone again..."

With that he worked his way to my center licking at it making me groan.

He then started to finger me making me moan more.

"Tommy...oh...oh..."

He removed his fingers and pressed hard on my gspot making me orgasm.

He kissed me again this time softer.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you.."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I'm yours and I love you...it's always been you..."

I pulled his belt off and he slid his pants down.

No underwear and lil TQ isn't so little...yay.

"Are you sure jude...because we can stop seriously.."

I grabbed his face.

"Look Tommy I've made my choice...just be gentle..."

He grabbed a condom, got ontop of me and kissed me as he entered slowly.

I felt like crying it hurt, but I love him so much.

A single tear escaped my eye...boy did he notice..

"Oh I'm hurting you...I ...we can stop..I..."

"Tommy I'm so far gone I barely feel It...just go..."

He nibbled at my neck again as he broke through getting comfortable.

I moaned letting him know I was okay.

He thrust into me slowly and pulled me closer to him our bodies as close as can be.

"I'm so glad you're my first...I always wanted you to be..."

He looked me in the eye as he sped up I was about to blow again.

"I'm glad you're mine...finally...and I can never ever say how much I love you..."

He kissed me and sped up.

I screamed into his mouth and he came not far after.

He smiled at me.

"Well since it's your first time I'll let you off here but don't expect it this easy from now on..."

I smacked his chest and laughed.

He exited me and we fell asleep.

_I knew I loved you all along._


End file.
